farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cinty
CSS Hi, do you think you could look at Forum:CSS again? There a couple of other changes & corrections I though might improve it. Thanks in advance! TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 03:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you have been made an admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Archives Hope you don't mind, I stole your archive template from your talk page to use on mine. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Mystery box Hello Cinty! Nemrég belejavítottam a 10th generation mystery box oldalba. Beleírtam az 50 fuel refill-hez, hogy "or 75". Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jól olvasom az oldalt, soha nem vettem részt wiki oldalak szerkesztésében. Mindenesetre úgy vettem ki, hogy te voltál, aki utoljára szerkesztetted. Ha mégsem, akkor segíts légyszíves, hogy igazodak el, vagy hogy szerkesszek egy oldalt. Egyébként lassan 49. szintre érkezem, tehát némi tapasztalatom már van. A lényeg a lényeg, hogy azért egészítettem ki a 75-el, mert nekem konkrétan 75 refill-t adott és még 250 XP-t. Tehát nem alaptalan voltam. Köszönöm a segítségedet! Nem mellesleg jó látni, hogy itt az első számú top user magyar nemzetiségű! ;-)) Üdv: Piribucz ;-)) --Piribucz 12:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) holiday tree event present problem hello cinty, i have lots of holiday tree event presents. but i dont have a holiday tree. so that i didn't open my presents till 07/01/2010. now what will i do for opening these presents? can u help me plz to do something? hi Nice job with the Storage ! (Flaviuxa 10:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC), btw, we are country neighbours , I`m from Romania) Maybe u want to exchane IM ID ? (flavia_jupana@yahoo.com or flaviutza_tun@hotmail.com) Images Hi. I see when you create articles that you add a large number of images of information boxes presented to you in the game. While these can be useful, they often make the page look cluttered and untidy. Do you think you could not add so many (and, when you do add them, make the thumbnails) so as to keep the page looking tidy. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What did I do wrong? I really have no idea why the picture wasn't displayed in the Cashew Tree article. Could you please explain me how I should do it next time? Spinatkuchen 18:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks :D Spinatkuchen 19:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Awards Come back! Hey, I haven't seen you here a while (long while). This wiki is really growing, and we need as many admins active as possible. Thanks, and happy editing. Ajraddatz Talk 23:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) but a llama is a unrealesed item someone deleted my page Jesse9705 :The Llama page was deleted because it had no sources or evidence that it would be released. Once you have evidence that a llama will be released in the future (evidence from an official FarmVille source), you may recreate it. Also, please remember to sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 11:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) hi, i was just trying to upload some new images to help u guys....i did it but still it doesn't match the quality of other pics.......thus for perfection can u tell me how to take a screenshot and with which program....thnx!